


By the Fire

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Winter fic, cuddles and kithes, fluffy nonsense, holiday fic, married with Katakuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Katakuri gets a rare day off. You decide to make the most of it, by relaxing and enjoying each other's company.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	By the Fire

Your husband was a busy man: training, attending Big Mom’s tea parties, attending meetings, overseeing the island. Whenever a thread appeared, as one of Big Mom’s strongest children, he was called to be first on the scene. Summer, spring, fall, winter… it did not matter, he had to go and you were left to fend for yourself at home. Not that you couldn’t fend for yourself, you were used to being alone by now, but that didn’t mean you liked it. 

You tried to make the most of the time that Katakuri was home to spend together. You made sure food was ready, the house was clean. Nothing could distract you from being with and near him whenever he was at home. And he liked it that way as well. You see, in private Katakuri was actually quite the affectionate man. And he loved your company more than anything in the world. He regretted that he couldn’t do it as much as you both wanted to, but you both were aware of his duties and knew that this was just how it was meant to be.

So you were quite surprised when you woke up one morning, only to find out that you were still in your husband's arms, something that had happened so rarely that you could count all the occasions on one hand. _“Kata…”_ you murmured, turning around to face him, a little worried he might’ve overslept, even though that was something that had never happened before. 

He opened up his eyes immediately, he was always alert and didn’t need much noise to be awake, another indicator that he may not be oversleeping. _“Yes y/n?” “Aren’t you supposed to be out by now” “Mama had something else to do today and I got permission to take the day off.”_

Your eyes widened in surprise before you cuddled closer, contently humming at the sudden hours of quality time you were getting. Your husband wasted no time putting an arm around you and pulling you closer, closing his eyes again. Sleeping in would be part one of a beautiful day. 

It had been a wonderfully casual day. After some more cuddles, and even a little sleep, you had gotten up, and ate breakfast together. Then you bundled up for a walk outside. It was winter, so it was absolutely freezing, but you wore plenty of layers and managed to enjoy a walk in the crisp snow, Komugi Island looking beautiful in this weather.

The trip had also been extremely rewarding, because besides quality time, you had retrieved some delicious sugary goodies from the kitchens, and now that the day was ending, you knew just the way to enjoy them to the fullest. 

Back home you got changed into comfortable clothes while Katakuri lit the fireplace. You placed all the baked goods on some nice plates, mostly donuts, but some other treats for you to enjoy as well and put them on the living room table. Katakuri seemed to have read your mind -and honestly, with his kenbunshoku haki, that idea wasn’t as far fetched as it seemed, and instead of sitting on the couch or somewhere else appropriate, he sat down in front of the fire, legs crossed loosely, so it was easy for you to sit in his lap and lean against his chest. 

You’d share the treats and finally take a moment to talk about things. It had been a while since you had been able to share a long conversation, and you missed it. Not only was your husband a very good listener, he was also extremely intelligent, and even though he did not talk a lot, the things he said always somehow made sense to you. 

Every now and then, you'd lean up to caress his cheek or even pepper some kisses on his neck and face. He always got flustered when you did that, especially when you kissed around his mouth, the one feature he hated, so you always made sure to give it some extra love. 

In the background the fire was making soft crackling noises, and you felt your skin warming up, the cold from earlier completely forgotten. The flames there to warm your body, and your husband there to warm your heart. A perfect day in. 


End file.
